


The taste of his peachy chapstick

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys To Boys, Donghyuck is oblivious(or is he?), Kissing, Lip Balm, M/M, Making Out, Mark being in denial, Renjun once again saving the day with his braincells, idk what this it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: Mark just wanted to live a peaceful life but Donghyuck and his peach flavored lip balm refused to make him have that.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The taste of his peachy chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing so don't judge! The title is inspired by "I Kissed A Girl," by Katy P. Originally I wanted the chapstick to be cherry flavored because you know "Cherry Bomb," but it sounded weird so I settled with peach :)

It's the lip balm, Mark thinks to himself whenever he had a fantasy of kissing his friend for over ten years whenever he saw those lips shine from a peach flavored chapstick. Those god forsaken chapstick that smelled like cheap artificial peach. Mark growing up never really liked peach that much, so he was confused to why he wants to kiss Donghyuck whenever he saw the younger wearing his peach flavored chapstick. 

Maybe it's the smell, maybe it's the shine, the taste? He doesn't know but he always finds himself resisting the want of kissing his best friend. Donghyuck seemed oblivious about Mark's want though. Whenever the older gives subtle hints about wanting to kiss him, the younger would innocently smiled and kiss the older on the cheeks. It didn't help that they shared all of their classes and basically lived together. Sometimes Mark would wake up in the middle of the night dreaming about kissing the boy not 1 meter far away from him. 

In Mark's despair all of their friends found out about the his apparent want to kiss Donghyuck. They'd tease him about it whenever the younger is wearing the lip balm, make kissy sounds when they saw him and Donghyuck together, even going farther as putting the cosmetic on Mark whenever they had an opportunity. Despite all this Donghyuck still has no clue about this desire of his. He tried to shook it off of his head but even those weren't strong enough to resist his temptation over the younger boy. 

One afternoon, the group decided to hang out at Jisung and Chenle's dorm not far away from campus, Donghyuck already said to the gang that he will be late for he has some errands to run. Mark and the others were feeling bored while waiting for the pizza to arrive. Soon the doorbell rang, and Mark being the good hyung he is(they scare him to do this) opened the door. He was expecting for the delivery boy handing him a box of cheap pizza but instead it was Donghyuck. The younger seemed to be running by his raging breath. His lips slightly parted and heavy breaths are coming from his lips. But to Mark's surprise, he doesn't smell the artificial peach smell that the younger always reeks. Instead he smelled a faint strawberry scent. Does that stop him from wanting to suck the latter's lips? Mark wanted to say no but he would be lying if he said it. 

"Hello? Earth to Mark hyung?," he was snapped by his thoughts when the younger from the other side of the door spoke up. 

"Huh?," Mark replied, feeling dazed in the middle of the day. 

"I said can you move I'm tryna go inside you know?," said the younger with a confused face. 

"Oh yeah uhm sorry," Mark said once again, feeling the embarrassment. The pair goes inside the room, their friends greeting Donghyuck and throwing meaningful glances at Mark's way. The day goes by normally but Mark can't seemed to focus on his best friends wrestling each other on who get to sit on the couch because of his and Donghyuck's very awkward encounter earlier. Renjun seemed to be the only one to noticed Mark being out of focus.

"Mark hyung are you alright?," Renjun asked, Donghyuck and the others was sprawled onto the floor, chatting and minding their own world, him and Renjun were on the couch. 

"Yeah, what makes you think I'm not?," Mark lied feeling a bit nervous if Renjun is gonna find out he lied but of course Renjun is Renjun so he found out. 

"Don't bullshit me hyung, you've been out of focus ever since Donghyuck got here, did something happened between the two of you," Renjun replied curiously. Mark was about to grunt out a lie but he was cut off. 

"If you lie again, I'll tell everyone you have a crush on Donghyuck since freshman year," Renjun threatened. Mark could only sigh, he really can't fool Huang Renjun. Mark told him everything, all his thoughts and how this desire even started. After he was done, he looked at Renjun who seemed to be thinking something. 

"Hyung are you dumb?," Renjun finally said after a minute of silence. 

"Yes maybe-WHAT?!," Mark snapped his head at Renjun's direction. 

"You seriously thought that you want to kiss Donghyuck because his lip balm smell and taste amazing? If that's not the definition of a dumb thought then I don't speak Korean that well then," Renjun spoke up. 

"Yeah but that's the truth, I tasted his lip balm and it tasted amazing so I must've liked his lip balm not his lips right?," 

"Okay let's say that's the reason but if I wore his lip balm then you'd want to kiss me too right?," Renjun stated. Mark thinks for a second and immediately grimace at the thought. 

"See? You want to kiss him because you want to kiss him not because of his lip balm, if the rest of us wore the same lip balm as him, you wouldn't have thoughts of kissing us but you had when it's Donghyuck because it's Donghyuck," Renjun said. Mark wanted to say he's wrong but Renjun's never wrong. 

"You've made a point but Donghyuck probably don't think the same way," Mark said.

"First of all, I've made a lot of points. Secondly you may think that that dumb bitch is oblivious but trust me he's not oblivious as you are," 

"What the fuck does that mean?," 

"Did you seriously think that he wouldn't notice it? Did you think those stares you have to him when he's wearing his lip balm went over his head? That's the reason why he started to wear it in the first place because it affects you. Believe it or not his desire of kissing you is as strongly as yours," Renjun stated then joined the others laughing their ass out on the floor, leaving Mark dumbfounded. Donghyuck started to wear his lip balm...because of...Mark? 

The information still hasn't sunk into him yet when Donghyuck sat next to him. 

"Hyung are you okay?," Donghyuck started looking at him with concerned eyes. He can only looked at his lips that shone because of the strawberry lip balm that sat on top of it. 

"Hyung!," Donghyuck called him louder. Mark finally got out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked far away from the younger on the couch. 

He got outside without knowing that the younger boy followed him.

"Hyung are you seriously okay? Did I do something wrong? Are we okay?," Donghyuck started to rambled. Stepping closer and closer to him. 

"Please Hyuck, please don't come near me right now?," Mark stated as he walked backwards

"Why hyung did you not like the strawberry flavored one? I swear I was looking for the peach but they were sold out," Donghyuck said still stepping closer to the older. Mark keeps walking backwards until his back hit the wall. Donghyuck was now pinning him on the wall, face dangerously closer. 

"It's not about the lip balm-wait what do you mean by you were looking for a peach one? How did you know?," Mark asked genuinely confused.

"Oh Markie did you think you were sleek about those stares of yours? Even the dumbest person on earth can tell that those stares have meaning," said the younger which made him flustered. 

"Also I heard your conversation with Renjun, next time you talked about me please make sure I'm at least 10 meters away from your radius," Donghyuck chuckled. Leaving Mark redder than a ripe tomato. 

"You know when you want to kiss me just asked I would've gladly grant you a kiss, no need to glance at my lips every five seconds," suddenly a burst of confidence surged into Mark because of the younger's remark. 

"Then can you kiss me now?," 

"Gladly," then Donghyuck finally pressed his lips against Mark making the older of the two boys taste the strawberry flavored lip balm that has been on Donghyuck's lips for an hour or so. 

Maybe Renjun was right, maybe Mark wants to kiss Donghyuck not because of his lip balm but because of his pink lips. He made a mental note to thank Renjun for helping him with his realization but he could careless for now, he's finally kissing the boy that made him crazy ever since he entered puberty. 

"Uh guys finally happy that you now got your head out of your asses but you do realize that this is a public hallway," Jaemin said from the inside of Chenle and Jisung's dorm room. Mark and Donghyuck however ignored him and continued their kissing session. Jaemin can only shake his head in disbelief and decided to give the two some privacy. 

"What do they say?," Renjun asked Jaemin.

"They ignored me, I decided to just give up I'm not going to give my eyes some torture by watching those two push their tongue onto each other's throat," 

"And to think that this would've never happen if you didn't give Donghyuck that peach lip balm on his birthday," Renjun said back to Jaemin.

"I kinda regret giving him that, now they're not even gonna last 3 minutes without making out and making all of us singles disgusted," 

"Hey we heard that!," Mark said from outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please only leave positive comments, i'm kinda sensitive charot! Don't forget to leave kudos! It's very much appreciated. Also please note that English ain't my first language so if there's grammar mistakes or spelling error sorry in advanced. I'm just really bored in quarantine that's why I wrote this writing mess -///-


End file.
